Aftermath
by morningafter2
Summary: Cuddy saved the department, but all is far from well... (Post "Babies and Bathwater") HouseCameron
1. Alibis and Lying Eyes

**Title:** Aftermath

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Up to _Babies and Bathwater_

**Disclaimer:** Reluctantly Yeah, yeah, I don't own it.

**Summary:** Cuddy saved the team and vanquished Vogler, but that doesn't mean all is well...

_Author's note: I don't know where I'm going with this. I might leave it as a one-shot, I might continue it. Feedback is always apprecaited, but if you're going to flame me, please do so in proper English. (Yeah, it makes me sound snobbish, I know, but it's a pet peeve. Compliment me however you want though )_

**_House, M.D._**

House watched as Dr. Cuddy finished her glass of wine in one gulp, almost smirking. But all the while, he was putting his wonderful mind to work on how to get Cameron to come back. He had to get her back.

**_House, M.D._**

After drinks, Chase and Foreman left, supposedly to go get even more drinks - an outing they actually invited House on, but he had declined.

It was just House and Cuddy in the room, and Cuddy was walking towards him, not even vaguely tipsy, surprising considering the ammount of alcohol she had consumed. "You're going to try and get her back." It wasn't a question.

"Well, her having quit is pointless now, so yeah." House tried to shrug it off as if he really didn't care, even though he knew Cuddy knew he was lying. It still made him feel a bit better.

"Good luck. I hope you can do it." Dr. Cuddy smiled and walked out the door of House's office, leaving him alone to figure out how to get Cameron back.

He knocked on the door to Cameron's appartment, only half expecting an answer. However, around a minute later, she opened the door.

House had to bite back a smirk. Cameron was dressed in light blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top and her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was either going to bed early or hadn't changed all day. House was betting he knew which. But even with the noticeable lack of makeup, she looked beautiful. "You look lovely as always." It wasn't a lie.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story. Actually, it isn't. Vogler's gone." House walked in slowly as Cameron opened the door to let him in, taking in his surroundings.

"Congratulations," Cameron said flatly. "Want something to drink?"

House shook his head, "Nice place you've got here."

"Yeah, it is," Cameron agreed. "Shame I'm going to have to leave it when I move."

"You're... moving?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I got a job in Chicago."

"Don't go."

"What?"

"You don't have to move. The evil stepmother's gone, Cinderella. You can come back to the palace now."

Cameron blinked. "First, that's now how the fairy tale goes." Her statement recieved nothing more than a shrug from House, so she continued. "And second, you didn't fire me, remember? I quit."

"And now I'm telling you that you didn't have to."

"House, my quitting wasn't because of Vogler," Cameron sighed and sat down, a cup of coffee in her hands.

There weren't many chairs in the living room, which meant not many places to sit. House opted for the other side of the couch Cameron was sitting on.

As soon as those words had come out of Cameron's mouth, he knew what she wanted him to do. What he had to do if he wanted her back. _Shit._

"Cameron, I can't..." He struggled to find the words to explain just _why_ this couldn't happen.

"I know. I've accepted that, House."

"I'm sorry." True enough, House decided, though he wasn't sure whether he was apologizing to Cameron or to himself for being too stubborn, too proud, too broken, to let this happen.

"I should get to sleep soon. My plane leaves early tomorrow," Cameron said, standing up.

House nodded, taking the hint he grabbed his cane and limped to the door.

Cameron followed, and as he was about to close the door, she spoke softly. "I'm sorry too."

House nodded, unable to really do anything else.

"Say goodbye to everyone for me?"

It was a request, a simple one. He looked up into Cameron's eyes for what would probably be the last time and muttered, "Okay."

"Goodbye, House," Cameron whispered and closed the door.

House listened until he heard Cameron's footsteps fade before he started walking away. _Nice, House. You had a chance, and you screwed it up. **Again.**_

**T.B.C.?**


	2. Offense and Defense

**Title: **Aftermath

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Up to Babies and Bathwater.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Any of them. At all. Capiche?

**Summary:** Cuddy saved the team and vanquished Vogler, but all is far from well.

_Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. Keep the feedback coming, please. As requested, here is chapter two. _

_**House, M.D.**_

Allison Cameron lay on her bed, arms thrown carelessly over each side facing the ceiling. _Damn him. I was all set to go. I could have just left and never looked back, but he **had** to come in and screw everything up. He doesn't even **like** me, so what reason could he possibly have for wanting me to come back? Because I'm the only one besides Wilson and who actually likes him? Because I'll take his crap in stride? Because I'm pretty?_ She immediately remembered the time she had asked House why he hired her. 'I hired you because you are extremely pretty. It's like having a nice piece of art in the lobby.' was what he had said. "Piece of art my ass," Cameron muttered angrily.

Her mind was running at a mile a minute, and Cameron knew very well she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. Instead, she got up and walked to her kitchen. She pulled a bottle of beer out of the refridgerator. She didn't normally drink, but it had been a rough week, and some alcohol coursing through her system was just what she needed. Instead of going back to bed, she grabbed a blanket, turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

General Hospital. House's favorite soap. He had hooked her on it one afternoon when neither had anything better to do. She had wandered into House's office and found him watching TV. Without looking up to see if she wanted anything, he motioned for her to sit down and watch. Originally, Cameron had only intended to watch for a few minutes. Maybe until the next commercial break. But five minutes turned to ten, and ten turned into half an hour, and before either knew it, the show was over.

"This is _so_ not what I need right now," she muttered, hitting the off button on the remote and flopping back on the couch. Not comfortable at all, but she didn't feel like moving.

As soon as she had started to fall asleep, her phone rang, yanking her out of her semi-slumber. She looked around the room, searching out the offending object. Great, it was on the other side of the room. _The **one** time I actually bother to put it back on the stand. Typical._ Shrugging, Cameron decided to let the machine get it. If it was anyone worthwhile, she would phone back. She lay her head back down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Cameron." There was no mistaking it, the voice belonged to House.

_So much for sleep._

"I know you're there. Pick up." A pause. "Please, this is important."

Letting out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding, Cameron walked over to the phone, ready to pick it up, but stopped, her hand hovering over it.

"Cameron."

She took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "What the hell do you want?" _Not **exactly** what I was going to say, but it'll do._

"I want to talk to you."

"You are."

"Fair enough. I want to see you."

"House, no. It's past midnight, my flight leaves at seven in the morning, and I'm not going to get enough sleep as it is."

"Cam - Allison. Just meet me somewhere."

Cameron sighed. "You're going to keep phoning me until I agree, aren't you?"

She could almost see his smirk as he replied, "Yeah."

"Fine. Okay. Meet me at the hospital in an hour."

"The _hospital?_ I always thought you were more creative than that."

"Bite me.

"Gladly."

"See you in an hour." Cameron hung up without saying goodbye. _I just totally caved. Nice going, Cameron._

She half considered standing House up while she went to her room to get changed.

_I just know I'm going to regret this._

**T.B.C.**


	3. Reasons

**Title:** Aftermath

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **Up to _Babies and Bathwater_.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, I don't own them. Shame, too.

**Summary: **Cuddy saved the team and vanquished Vogler, but all is far from well.

_Author's note: Yeah, these chapters are just getting shorter and shorter. But better short chapters and frequent updates than long chapters and less updates, right?_

_**House, M.D.**_

House sat in his car, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and staring out at the parking lot of his apartment building. He had actually been sitting there for the last half hour, ever since he had phoned Cameron and requested a meeting. He hadn't actually expected her to say yes, though he had kept his fingers crossed. After another minute of tapping his fingers aimlessly, thinking about just what the hell he was going to say, House drove away from his apartment and started the drive to the hospital, hoping for the best and that Cameron had changed her clothes.

The drive to the hospital from House's apartment was only about fifteen minutes, and he knew he was going to be early. He was _never_ early. _Especially_ when he was going to the hospital.

_**House, M.D.**_

As it turned out, House hadn't really needed to worry about what he was going to say. The second he stepped out of his car, he saw a supremely pissed off Cameron marching towards him.

_Well, at least she changed her clothes._ Cameron was wearing blue jeans and a green t-shirt, with her hair in a braid.

She stopped when she was about two feet away.

Without giving him a chance to say anything, she started, "What the hell is wrong with you? What part of "I have a seven AM flight tomorrow" didn't register in your brain? If I miss my flight, House, so help me God I'll - "

"Castrate me. Make me wish I was never born. Force me to sit through an endless marathon of romantic comedies?" House offered, just hoping to shut her up for a minute.

"Actually, I was going to say kill you, but those aren't bad." She paused for a moment, then, "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" So many questions could be seen in Cameron's eyes and House turned his head so he didn't have to see them. But instead of seeing them, he now heard them as Cameron continued, her voice growing louder with each question. "Why come after me and then do absolutely nothing? Why torture me with your presence? Does it give you pleasure mocking me? Why do you even care?"

A slap in the face couldn't have been more painful than those questions, and House reached out and put a hand over her mouth and prayed she didn't bite him. "Don't yell."

Her anger subsided and Cameron pulled House's hand away, and backed up, out of his reach. "Give me a reason to stay," she demanded, looking lost.

"Fine. We need you."

"No you don't. You said it yourself, I wasn't the best appilicant for the job. There are plenty of other doctors out there who are better than I am."

"Damn it, Cameron," House practically yelled, "just what is it you want to hear? That I actually do like you? That I need you? That I love you?" _Oh **shit**. That was **not**__what I intended to say. _House looked at Cameron, watched her eyes widen just a little. And when she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Do you?"

_No. Yes._ House couldn't answer. He knew what he wanted to say, what he _should_ say, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

After a minute, Cameron broke the silence, "Right," and turned to walk away.

_No, she can't leave. Not yet._ And so House did the only thing he could think of to get her to stay.

He kissed her.

The kiss wasn't soft or sweet, but then again, neither was Gregory House.

It was Cameron who broke the kiss, and it was she who spoke first. "That shouldn't have happened."

"I'm going home now. If I hurry, I might get in an hour or two before I have to leave," Cameron mumbled.

_Just **say it**, House. Tell her you love her. Tell her you need her. Tell her **anything**, just don't let her walk away! _House grabbed Cameron's arm, "Come with me."

Cameron looked down and tried to pull her arm free, but House's grip was firm, "Where?"

_Good question._

**T.B.C.**


	4. I Scream, You Scream

**Title:** Aftermath

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **Up to "Babies and Bathwater"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em. Nope, just don't.

**Summary: **Cuddy saved the team and vanquished Vogler, but all is far from well...

_Author's Note: In case no one noticed yet, I'm switching between House and Cameron's perspectives. It's a shame, too, because this chapter would have been inifinitely easier if it had been done in House's._

_**House, M.D.**_

Cameron sat in the passenger seat of House's corvette, looking out the window. They had been driving for about twenty minutes and neither had said anything. _Brilliant, Cameron. You get in a car with your boss, with no idea where the hell you're going. What is this, 'Ignore-every-safety-rule-you-were-ever-taught' Day?_ She snuck a glance over at House, whose eyes were focussed on the road ahead. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Cameron groaned, "You have no idea, do you?"

"Of course I do. What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

Cameron giggled slightly. She couldn't resist, "The kind that practically drags his coworkers into his car without knowing what comes next."

House looked away from the road just long enough to frown at her, "Very funny. Do you want me to kick you out right here?"

Cameron paused, pretending to think about it. "Actually, yes." She paused for a moment, then added, "And I'm still going to kill you if I miss my flight."

She watched House roll his eyes and waited for a response, but none came.. After a few more minutes, the car stopped. "We're here."

Cameron turned her head to look out the window. "A park?"

House gave a small nod and climbed out the car, waiting for Cameron to do the same.

She stepped out slowly, taking in her surroundings. It was a small park, with just a slide, a set of swings, and a sandbox, but it was nice. "Where are we, anyway?"

House shrugged, "Just outside the city."

"How do you know about this place?"

House shrugged again, but didn't answer, instead walking over to the swings and sitting on one.

Cameron followed, sitting on the swing next to him. Smiling, she got herself started on the swing, high enough to be enjoyable, but low enough that she could still talk to House with ease. "Why here?"

"There's no one else around," House replied. Then, after a moment, "Besides, you're relaxing."

Cameron slowed down until she was still swinging but barely, digging her feet into the dirt as she had done as a child, "Yeah, I guess I am. It's just that... well, I haven't been on a swing set since I was a kid. I forgot how much fun it is."

House's hand shot out and grabbed the chain that held one side of the swing up, and Cameron turned to face him. As the words came out of his mouth, Cameron had to fight the urge to back away.

"Don't go."

"I don't want to," Cameron said softly. She could feel tears welling up, and struggled not to let them flow. "But I can't do this. I can't go to work every morning, know that I'm going to see you, have you so close... I just can't." _Oh, no.. No, no, no.. I can't cry. Not here, not now... Not in front of House... _She looked up at him for a brief moment, seeing what almost looked like pain in those brilliant blue eyes, she continued,with more conviction, "And this can't happen." _No matter how much I want it to._

"Would you have said that before Vogler came in and screwed up our lives? Before you performed your extremely selfish act of sacrifice? Before -"

Cameron cut him off, not wanting to hear any more, "I don't know. Probably not. But it happened, all of that. And there's nothing we can do about it. And it may suck, it may hurt like hell. . . But it's real. No matter how much you wish it wasn't."

"You're not talking about us anymore."

It wasn't a question. "Not exclusively, no. God, I'm sorry, House. I'm just... that is, I... Sometimes I just want to scream."

"Why don't you?"

"What? Are you serious?" One look in House's eyes told her that he was very serious indeed.

"Why not?"

Cameron paused for a moment, thinking it over. Then, a smile slowly spread across her face, "I will if you will." She waited for House's answer, and when she recieved a small nod, her smile grew. "On three. One. . . Two. . . Three. . ."

Both clutching the chains of the swings they were on, they lifted their heads to the sky and screamed.

They fell into a companionable silence for a few minutes before Cameron spoke. "That felt. . . really good."

House smirked, feeling considerably more relaxed than usual, "Of course it did. Just what the doctor ordered."

"Yeah. Thank you. . . Doctor." Cameron stifled a yawn.

"Come on. It's late and you need rest."

Cameron looked up and laughed, "Oh, _now_ you care."

House ignored her and helped her up.

_Maybe coming back wouldn't be so bad after all..._

**T.B.C.**


	5. A Convenient Plot Twist

**Title: **Aftermath

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Up to Babies and Bathwater.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Any of them. At all. Capiche?

**Summary:** Cuddy saved the team and vanquished Vogler, but all is far from well.

_Author's Note: Thanks a ton to all of you who reviewed. Sorry about the whole "Princeton is a city" thing, I never really looked into it. Please keep reviewing, it's always welcome and always appreciated. And a million and a half thank yous to CutMan, who had provided ideas and many, many laughs to me while I write this. _

_**House, M.D.**_

House stole a glance at Cameron as he drove them back to the hospital. She was staring intently out the window - or not at him. He had the sneaking suspicion that the latter was true. They were close, and neither had said a word since they had climbed into the car. He was fairly certain she wouldn't be leaving the next morning, but he wouldn't be able to rest until he knew for certain. "We're here."

Cameron didn't look away, and as he drove into the gargage where Cameron had parked, he saw she was asleep. House tapped her on the shoulder, but she didn't wake up, "Damn, heavy sleeper," he muttered to himself. He leaned in and whispered in Cameron's ear, "Wake up, Cameron."

Cameron sat up fast, nearly hitting House in the process, "Oh my god, I didn't hit you, did I? I'm sorry, I was just so tired and I guess I dozed off and..."

House rolled his eyes, "I noticed. And no, you didn't."

"Oh. Good. Well, um... goodnight, I guess."

He watched as Cameron got out and did the same. When she stared at him, he responded, "I'll walk you."

"You don't need to, it's not that far."

House shrugged and got his cane out. When they got to Cameron's car, she bent down. "Shit..."

"Slashed tire?"

She nodded, a look of despair on her face.

House knew what was coming before she said it, before she even looked at him.

"I don't suppose you'd -"

"Yeah. Fine. Come on." He helped her up, and they walked back to the car together.

"I'm so sorry for making you go out of your way like this," Cameron started.

_Oh, for God's sake. _"Not your fault."

_**House, M.D.**_

When they arrived at Cameron's apartment building, she climbed out. After a second's pause, House followed her.

"I can walk myself."

"Oh, come on now. I know how badly you want to prove that you're a big girl, but this is ridiculous. Who knows what what kind of psychos are just waiting for a beautiful woman to be caught alone?" House retorted, only half joking.

"It's just up a few flights of stairs, House. I've done it before."

"Yeah, but at," House looked at his watch. _Whoa._ "two thirty in the morning?"

Cameron stared at him, stunned, "Two... thirty? It's half past two?"

"That _is_ what I said, yes."

"Okay, I guess... I suppose you can walk me up."

House feigned offense, "Hey, don't act like you're doing me any favors."

He almost laughed as she said, "Of course, because it's completely beside the point that I'm indulging you."

House shrugged, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards in a semi-smile, "I like being indulged."

He followed when Cameron rolled her eyes, smiled, and turned around to walk up the stairs.

"You need help?" Cameron asked when they reached the stairs.

Although help would have been nice, and would have made his life somewhat easier, he declined, "I'll manage." _And miss the chance to stare at her ass? Not a chance._

"Your decision."

House nodded and followed her up the stairs. When they reached Cameron's apartment, a feeling of deja vu washed over House. The last time he was here had been less than pleasant. Almost without realizing it, he stifled a yawn. "God, it's late."

"Tired?" Cameron asked, a sweetly curious look on her face.

He shrugged slightly, then after a moment, he gave in. "Yeah, shouldn't I be? I don't do this every night, you know."

Cameron shook her head slightly, he braid swinging back and forth. "Come in, you can crash here for the night."

_Oh, this could be fun. Think, House. When was the last time a hot girl invited you to spend the night at her place? Oh yeah. Never. _"Thanks, but no. I can make it home." That was probably a lie. Cameron's apartment was at least twenty-five minutes away from his, and he was likely to fall asleep at the wheel.

He resisted the urge to tense up when she grabbed his arm, "I doubt that, you're exhausted. It's a miracle you made it this far. Tomorrow's Saturday, so you don't have to go to work, and you can go home in the morning. Deal?"

House realized protesting was futile when he tried to pull his arm away. _Damn, she has a grip like a freaking vice._ Trying to keep the semi-happiness out of his voice, he nodded, "Fine."

**T.B.C.**


	6. Now and Then

**Title:** Aftermath

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **Up to "Babies and Bathwater"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em. Nope, just don't.

**Summary: **Cuddy saved the team and vanquished Vogler, but all is far from well...

_**House, M.D.**_

Cameron led House into the apartment and mentally cringed. Boxes were half packed, and the entire place was in a state of complete and utter chaos. "Uh, bedroom's this way. You can take the bed."

House raised an eyebrow, "Not necessary."

"Your leg. The bed will be a lot more comfortable than the couch."

"That's... true. Fine. Lead the way, Captain Cameron."

She raised an eyebrow back and laughed, "I'm not even going to ask."

"Better that you don't."

Cameron smiled, shook her head, and opened the bedroom door. It wasn't nearly as bad as the living room. Most of her things were packed away, a job she knew she would be undoing sometime soon.

House walked over to the bed, and she saw him steal a glance at the photograph on her nightstand. It was from about five years ago, and she was with _him_.

Cameron was still a student then, and they had taken the day off to spend time together. The picture had been taken by a friend, and she couldn't remember the last time she had smiled like that. _Oh yeah... the monster trucks. With House._

She silently prayed that he wouldn't ask, though she knew the question was coming.

"That's him."

_Well, at least it wasn't a question_. "Yeah... About five years ago." This was the first time she had talked about him since his death. Her parents never brought it up, and she had pretty much lost contact with the one other friend she had in college. _Strange, House probably thinks I have tons of friends. Bet he'd be surprised to find out that all of them work at the hospital._

House just nodded.

"I'll just get something to change into and be out of your way."

She walked quickly over to a box by her bed and pulled out the tank top and pants she had been wearing when House dropped by earlier. "Goodnight, House."

House didn't answer, but Cameron could feel his eyes watching her walk out of the room, and that was good enough.

"Cameron."

She turned around, "Yeah?"

House looked like he was ready to say something he absolutely, completely didn't want to, but needed to all the same, "What was his name?"

Cameron was caught off guard to say the least. That was the last question she had expected to hear, and he was the last person she expected to hear it from. _This is what's called a loaded question. A very, very loaded question._ She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. _At least I'm not about to burst into tears._ "Greg. His name was Greg."

House raised his eyebrows, and Cameron knew she had surprised him. "Um... yeah. Goodnight again, sleep well. I'll... see you in the morning."

As Cameron shut the bedroom door, she knew she had done a stupid thing. A very, very stupid thing. _Nice, Allison. I know **exactly** what he's thinking right now. He's thinking he's just a replacement for my husband, that I'm in love with Greg's memory and not him. That I really am just a starry-eyed widow looking for lovein all the wrong places. **Shit.**_

Cameron grabbed a blanket and tossed it onto the couch, preparing for an uncomfortable, sleepless night.

It was only when she threw herself onto the sofa that Cameron realized how truly exhausted she was. _Not really surprising, all things considered. I didn't get much sleep last night, either. And I was packing all morning and most of the afternoon. And House hasn't made my life any easier._ She nodded to herself. _Yeah, blame House for your exhaustion. He's the reason you couldn't sleep. He's the reason you were out goofing off at two in the damn morning. _A nagging voice in the back of her mind wouldn't shut up, though. _But he's also the reason you're happy. The reason you're staying. The reason you might finally be able to move on._

Then the rational part of Cameron's mind took over and told her to get to sleep. Sighing, she pulled a cushion to the arm of the sofa for a pillow and clutched another one tightly to her chest.

_I just hope House doesn't find Woobie._

**T.B.C.**


	7. Teddies, Histories, and Everything Else

**Title:** Aftermath

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **Up to "Babies and Bathwater"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em. Nope, just don't.

**Summary: **Cuddy saved the team and vanquished Vogler, but all is far from well...

_Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. Reviews are what keep me going, so push that little button and write something - anything. Oh, and Woobie was the name of a teddy bear I had when I was younger. Laughs I named my stuffed animals weird things._

_**House, M.D.**_

House was in the kitchen making breakfast from what little food was in Cameron's kitchen. _Jesus, no wonder she's so thin - there's nothing to eat around here._ After spending a quarter of an hour digging around trying to find something edible, House had come across some coffee. _This is definitely going on my list of proudest moments - managing to find something in Cameron's kitchen._

Thoughts kept spinning around in his head. One in particular wouldn't go away - a memory from last night. "_Greg. His name was Greg." Damn it, why do women have to be so freaking difficult! _It was rarely acknowledged that either House or Cameron had first names, but this was going to stick with him for a while.

As he set the coffee down on the counter, he noticed a CD book. _Kelly Clarkson... Shania Twain... Martina McBride... Abba... The Corrs..._ _Music for every mood. Fascinating. I'll have to introduce her to the world of **real** music sometime._

"You know, most people would be upset to find another person going through their stuff without permission," Cameron's voice broke through his thoughts and House turned around suddenly.

"Most people are also afraid of me. You, with a little luck, are neither."

"Wouldn't really have made that much of a difference anyway," Cameron agreed. Her eyes drifted to the counter, where the coffee sat. "You... actually managed to cook something."

"I hardly call making coffee cooking, but basically, yes. Why, didn't think I could cook? I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of cooking for myself," House feigned offense.

Cameron snickered slightly, "I don't doubt it. Actually, I'm shocked that you found anything edible around here."

He nodded, "It was a _very_ difficult task, but I managed."

Cameron smiled and carried the coffee to the table. "Thanks for making it. What time is it, anyway?"

"Almost noon."

"I slept that long?"

"Unless you've been lying awake on the sofa for hours, it's probably safe to say yes."

Cameron shifted in her seat uncomfortably, and House knew what she was going to say before the words had a chance to come out of her mouth. "Um... about last night... I didn't... I shouldn't... you..."

"You're babbling."

"Yeah... I want you to know... Greg, that is, my husband... I'm not just trying to replace him. I don't... It's not your name that attracted me to you... I just.."

"I get it. I may not necessarily believe you, but I get it." It had been a joke. By the look on Cameron's face, she hadn't found it funny. "Kidding. I believe you."_ I think._

Cameron just nodded and looked down into her cup.

After a few minutes, the silence became unbearable. "Oh, and that teddy bear of yours. **Very** cute. Somehow I pictured you as more of a stuffed kitten type though."

He resisted the urge to smirk when Cameron paled. "Um.. yeah... I've had him since I was a little kid."

"Him. So he has a name then?" _She's blushing. Bet it's embarassing. _

"Woobie," Cameron muttered, the heat in her cheeks intensifying.

"Cute. I'm guessing you named him... around second grade."

She looked up, surprised, "Yeah."

Deciding to let it drop, House instead said, "Hey, you want to go get some _real_ food? I mean, the coffee isn't bad and all, but I could go for something you can actually chew."

Cameron nodded, "Yeah, that sounds nice. I'll go get changed and we can go."

It was the first time House had noticed that she was still in her pajamas. Her braid was half-undone, and swung behind her back as she walked to her bedroom.

About fifteen minutes later, Cameron walked into the kitchen, hair brushed and makeup on. She didn't really **need** makeup, but it certianly didn't hurt. It was summertime, so it wasn't really odd for her to be wearing a skirt, but House had to raise his eyebrows anyway. "Do you usually dress like this on your days off?"

"Only in the summer," Cameron replied with a smile, smoothing her skirt. "It's warm today."

House never really paid much attention to the weather. It was jeans and t-shirts for him on his days off, regardless of the temperature. The only difference was a jacket in winter and occcasionally autumn. "Indeed it is. Let's get going."

"Yeah. Uh, you're driving, since, well, y'know."

"Yeah, your tires got slashed." House nodded, not sure whether he wanted to thank the person who did that or beat them senseless.

"Where to?"

After a brief moment, House smirked and said, "Wait and see."

Rolling her eyes, Cameron led him out of the apartment. "This better be good."

"Trust me, it will be." _I hope._

**T.B.C.**


	8. Backhanded Compliments

**Title:** Aftermath

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **Up to "Babies and Bathwater"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em. Nope, just don't.

**Summary: **Cuddy saved the team and vanquished Vogler, but all is far from well...

_Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long, honest I am. Life kinda just caught up with me. It's been a really hectic few days. I'll try to update more often from now on. Here goes nothing._

_**House, M.D.**_

Cameron stole a glance at House. He was looking straight ahead, eyes focussed on the road. Neither had said a word since they climbed in the car. Part of her was curious as to where he was taking her, but she had decided that she wasn't going to break the silence. Not yet.

"We're here."

Snapped out of her daydreams, Cameron's head jerked around so fast that for a split second she was afraid she would get whiplash. "Huh?"

"We're here. We have reached our destination. Please climb out of the car in an orderly fashion," House joked.

Cameron giggled, "Oh. Yeah." She climbed out and looked up. What is this place?"

"Damned if I know, but it looks like they serve food."

"Oh. Works for me," Cameron shrugged, following House inside.

Once inside, her eyes widened slightly. Seated close to the window were Foreman, Chase and Wilson. House being House, was reluctant to be forced to see his coworkers outside of work, but she dragged him over anyway.

Cameron recognized the smirk on House's face as he spoke, "Well, I'll be damned."

She heard Foreman mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "you already are," and supressed a smile.

"I knew you three were keeping something from us. So when's the wedding? Or is polygamy still illegal in this country? Hm... Well, at least the state's legalized gay marriage," House continued.

Cameron's eyes widened, and this time she failed to hide her smile.

"Nice to see you too, House," Wilson replied, his expression somewhere between a smile and a frown.

"Oh, yeah. That too."

"Care to join us?" It was Wilson who extended the offer.

Chase smiled and moved over, motioning for Cameron to sit down.

Were she any other woman, Cameron probably would have swooned. However, she was not any other woman, and damned if she would be caught swooning over anyone. _Except House._ Still, she moved to sit down, but she felt House grab her arm.

"Thanks, but no. We're getting food to go.

"We are?" Cameron asked.

"We are now."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. As they went up to the counter, she turned around and mouthed "nice to see you too," at her friends, all of whose faces simply told her that she was going to have to explain this to them sooner or later.

After they left the restaurant, House turned to her, "Where to now?"

"I thought you had an idea. You know, seeing as how you turned down an opportunity to eat with our friends," Cameron replied, only mildly surprised.

House shrugged nonchalantly, "Honest? I didn't want to spend any more time with them than I have to."

"Okay. How about... the park," Cameron suggested, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"The park? The kind of park that has sunlight? And _children_?" House asked, clearly not excited.

"Yeah, that kind of park."

"Nu uh. No way. Not going to happen. I break out in hives when forced to be around children outside of work."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Come on. It'll be _fun_."

"Yeah. I don't do fun well."

"Okay, then do it to make me happy?" _Damn. He's probably the last person that one will work on._

"You're really hell bent on this," House replied, his voice expressing a small ammount of surprise.

"Yep. So give it up and let's go," Cameron said brightly.

House quirked an eyebrow, "You truly are a master of deception."

"Huh?"

"You come of as a sort of spineless person. In reality, you're as stubborn as hell."

"Backhanded compliment," Cameron paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Nice. Now let's get going already!"

**T.B.C.**


	9. Fireworks

**Title:** Aftermath

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **Up to "Babies and Bathwater"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em. Nope, just don't.

**Summary: **Cuddy saved the team and vanquished Vogler, but all is far from well...

_**House, M.D.**_

Greg House had been to more parks in the last two days than in the past five years, and he was positive that this was Cameron's fault. As soon as they had reached the park, Cameron's eyes had lit up. As a general rule, House wasn't fond of places with many people. However, there was something about seeing Cameron twirl around on the grass, her knee-length skirt flaring out around her, that made him smile._She's like a five-year-old. A gorgeous, highly-educated five-year-old, but still..._

House sat beneath a tree and opened the bag of food. Cameron was walking over to where he sat, having expended any and all extra energy, a smile on her face.

"I take it there's something in there for me?"

"A few things," House agreed, taking her food out and setting it beside him.

"How much do I owe you?" The question must have been evident in House's eyes, because Cameron elaborated. "For lunch. You paid, remember?"

"Oh. Nothing, it's on the House," he joked.

Cameron laughed, "How often do people make jokes like that?"

"Considering most people are scared of me, not many. The last one was Vogler, and look what happened to him."

"What _did_ happen to Vogler, anyway? After he got sacked, I mean."

House shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it, "Damned if I know. Don't really care, either."

Cameron nodded. Her face took on the same thoughtful, pained expression it had that morning when she talked about her husband. She seemed to be debating whether or not she really wanted to say something.

"Just say it."

"Huh?"

"Whatever it is you're thinking, just say it."

"I'm... not sure you want to hear it," Cameron sighed. House noticed she was clenching her fists.

"One way to find out."

"Last night, in the parking lot. When you asked me what it was I wanted to hear from you," she started.

House knew where this was headed, and more than anything didn't want to ruin a lovely day by having to answer questions. Especially these ones. However, this was bound to happen eventually. "Go on."

"That you like me. That you need me. That you love me... You never answered my question."

"That question being... what exactly?" He knew Cameron knew he was stalling. He also knew what he was going to end up saying.

"Do you?"

House's throat tightened, and once again he found himself in a difficult position. Those seemed to be common when Cameron was around. Maybe she was bad luck... _With a smile like that? Not a chance._ He knew what he should say. Hell, he even knew what he **wanted** to say. He just wasn't sure if he could do it. One look into Cameron's eyes, in which hundreds of questions phrased in two simple words could be seen. _Do you? Do you?_ Eventually, he got up the nerve to look her in the eye. "Yes."

He wasn't sure what he had expected her to do, but this certainly wasn't it. She didn't move, didn't blink. He was pretty sure she wasn't even breathing.

"You in there?"

Cameron nodded mutely, then shook her head. "Yeah. Sorry."

"No jumping for joy? No hugs? Not even a smile? You can't be **that** surprised." _Can she?_

She shook her head again, "No. It's just... I don't know."

_What the hell? _"Not happy? Not enough?" House's voice was slightly bitter, something he was sure Cameron wouldn't overlook.

"No!" Her response was so sudden, it was more likely a reflex than an honest answer. After a moment, she sighed, "No. It's not that. I'm... I'm happier than I can remember being in a very long time. It's just... I'm scared."

"Of what?" It was an honest question. "You were pretty gung-ho earlier. What's changed?"

"I don't know," Cameron swallowed hard, looking away, "I'm scared of losing you... I don't know if I could handle losing another man I love."

House frowned and lifted her face to his, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Look at me, Cameron." He waited until she complied, then continued, "You honestly think it would hurt any less to run? All this time, I've pushed you away. But you pushed back. You were hell bent on being in my life. On making me care, whether I wanted to or not. Don't get cold feet. Not now." There was more desperation in House's voice than he would have liked, but he didn't care.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, House cupping Cameron's chin in his hand, Cameron staring dead ahead, the tears welling in her eyes evident. _Jesus... she's beautiful even when she's close to tears._

And then she spoke. "This is serious, House. This can't just be a game. And you can't push me away all the time anymore."

"I know." It was a reflex reaction. House paused, taking in what Cameron said. "I know. I'm not an easy person to live with. You know that. I'm a stubborn ass with a tendancy to hurt people to keep myself from being hurt. And I'm terrible at comprimise. But I'll try if you will."

She nodded slowly.

_I hope that's a good sign._

Cameron pulled away slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes, and smiled, "Everyone has their flaws. But I guess that's all we can do. Try our best. And hope that it's good enough."

"I think it will be."

"Me too." She leaned in and kissed House gently.

House had never been more furious about the fact that he needed oxygen to survive than the moment when he had to break the kiss.

Still smiling, Cameron looked straight at House. "Mmmh... fireworks."

**T.B.C.**


	10. Author's Note

Just a head's up, Aftermath is finished. I was going to update. In fact, I had started the next chapter, but I pretty much wrote myself into a corner, and figured that this was as good a place as any to finish it. I'll put out a sequel eventually. Hopefully soon, but I'm doubtful, as life's getting pretty hectic, what with the school year coming to a close (I'm homeschooled, so I'm kinda scrambling to finish all the work I hadn't originally.) I've got, like, two weeks in which to finish my year's worth of work, then take an assessment test, and then I should be a little more free on time. Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed, and when I eventually get around to posting said sequel, I hope you read it and review some more. ('Cause, y'know, I really like reviews.)


End file.
